


Left Behind

by Mu_fangirl



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crying, Gen, Jeongin is alone at the street, got left behind, scared, the members felt guilty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mu_fangirl/pseuds/Mu_fangirl
Summary: Jeongin got left behind in the middle of the suburb with no phone, jacket, or money.Would the members realized that their maknae was missing soon enough or would it be too late?
Relationships: Yang Jeongin | I.N & Everyone, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 144





	Left Behind

The day had turned into the the night, and now they were on their way to their dorm after a long schedule.

Today they had been shooting their newest music video in the suburbs of Seoul which was a long way from their dorm.

The shoot itself took twelve hours to finish and it was surely an exhausting day.

They all were asleep, no one actually managed to open their eyes more than 10 minutes.

Jeongin, who was sitting on the very back of their van, was woken up because of the speedbum and their slowing speed.

He looked around and found out that they were on a gas station. No one woke up beside him.

"Jeongin ah are you awake? I'm just gonna buy some coffee first" said Manager as he stepped out of the door.

"Yes hyung" replied Jeongin.

He was about to go back to sleep when he suddenly felt the need to go to the toilet.

"What should I do? I can't hold in" mumbled Jeongin. He thought that it must be because he drank too much before their ride.

He was aware that he shouldn't just go without noticing anyone so he woke up the member next to him who was Chan.

"Hyung.... Wake up..." said Jeongin as he shooke Chan's body slowly

"Huhh? What is it?" asked Chan half-awake

"I wanna go to the toilet" said Jeongin but Chan was already went back to sleep. Well he couldn't really blame him, he did have a lot of part in the video so he surely would be tired.

"Hyungg...." called Jeongin

"Hmmm..." Jeongin couldn't really catch what Chan was mumbling.

So he tried to wake another member on his front who was Minho

"Hyung.... Minho hyungg..." called Jeongin slowly

"Hoammm.... Whats wrong Jeongin ah? Why aren't we moving?" asked Minho as he rubbed his eyes.

Jeongin felt guilty to wake him up but he really needed to go.

"Hyung we're at the gas station and I really wanna go to the toilet" said Jeongin

"Really? Do you want me to accompany you?" asked Minho

"No need hyung, I just want to tell you so if someone wake up, they won't think I'm missing..... I tried to wake up Chan hyung though but he wouldn't wake up" said Jeongin

"Alright, you can go... Don't take too long okay?" asked Minho

"Yes hyung" answered Jeongin as he rushed out of the van.

"Now where is the toilet?" mumbled Jeongin as he started to wander around.

No sign of any toilet anywhere or maybe because it was already night so that he couldn't see well.

Well he also felt a little bit scared, the gas station was dead quiet as he saw no sign of people near him. It was midnight already so it was a usual thing but it surely didn't make him feel better.

The lights weren't helping him either, there were a lot of them that was dim.

He actually regretted not accepting Minho's offer but he couldn't really undo what he had done, could he?

He also forgot to bring his phone with him. He wondered why he was so stupid and reckless. Going back to the van would just buy more time and he didn't want to make them wait any longer.

After what seemed like hours for him when it was only 10 minutes, he finally found the toilet, little bit cornered from where they parked.

"Finally... I felt so relieved.." said Jeongin as he made his way back to the van.

But when he got there, he froze just like a statue. 

There was no van or any car at all, only an empty parking area.

He felt as if his soul left his body at the moment.

"Hyung!!" shouted Jeongin

He ran to the road to see if the van was still close but the road was empty too.

He was even confused with which way should he took. He was asleep when they got here and he saw no road sign.

So he followed his instinct and ran to the left, he followed the street but as far as he went, there was only an empty road.

"Hyungg!!! Chan hyungg!! Minho hyunggg!!! Jisung hyunggg!!!" screamed Jeongin but of course he got no reply. He ran without looking properly at the road in front of him. His eyes was busy wandering around, looking for their van.

"Aaakhhhhh......" whimpered Jeongin as he fell down. His knees and his right elbow scratched the hard road.

There was blood and it stung. At this rate, he couldn't control his tears anymore.

Then something hit his mind, why didn't he use the telephone on the store?

Well panic and fear had controlled his body that he couldn't think straight. He was a very young boy afterall.

He forced himself to stand up and walked back to gas station.

Jeongin felt more relieved. The gas station was in front of his eyes, only a few meters away but then he saw every lamps went off.

Then not long after that, he saw a car that started to drive away from the gas station.

"Waiittt!!!!! STOPP!!!!" screamed Jeongin

But the car just kept driving further from the gas station. Jeongin ran to the gas station, ignoring the pain in his knees and hands.

Just as he thought, the store was closed. He tried to bang the door but it was useless.

He started to cry as he crouched down the door. "Hyung.... I'm scared..." cried Jeongin as he hug his knees.

"Hhiikkss..... Hiikksss..... Hiikksss....... I wanna go home" sobbed Jeongin, he really hoped all of this was a prank and his hyungs would show up with a camera and they would apologize.

After a while crying, he decided that he wouldn't get home with that way.

So slowly he stood up as he dusted himself. He walked the other way from before, hoping he was right. He also wished that his hyungs would notice soon that he wasn't in the car.

The road was dead queit, not even a sound of any an imals, and it was very dark.

Even if he was limping and his wounds still hurt, he tried not to stop at all.

He hugged himself as he shivered from the cold and the wind that brushed past him. His clothes was only a knee-long pants and a t-shirt. He left everything in the van, including his jacket.

"Hyung, I'm scared...." whispered Jeongin as he started to cry again.

Every worst scenarios came flashing to his mind. He might be attacked by wild animal, or he could took the wrong way and got more lost and the hyungs would never find him.

"Hyung would come back, I'm sure of it. I just need to hang on" said Jeongin to himself.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile on the car Minho was woken up because the manager suddenly hit the brake that made the car stopped abruptly, he even almost fell off his chair.

He saw some members were woken up too and they looked so confused as him.

"What's wrong hyung?" asked Woojin

"Sorry guys, only a wild dog" said Manager as he honked to make the dog went away.

"You guys can go back to sleep" said Manager

That was exactly what Minho intended to do before he remembered something, something very important.

"Jeongin ah?" called Minho as he undone his seatbelt and looked to the back seat.

To his horror, the seat, which should have been occupied by Jeongin, was empty, instead there was only a sweater jacket. 

No sign of Yang Jeongin everywhere.

"Jeongin ah?! Where is Jeongin?! Has he comeback yet?" asked Minho frantically.

"What do you mean hyung?" asked Seungmin

"He is not here!" said Minho 

"WHAT?!"

"He said to me back in the gas station he needed to go to the toilet, I asked to company him but he said no...... He just want me to tell you to wait for him but I.... I fell asleep" said Minho

Guilt started to drown him as he was panicking.

"Oh Gosh, we're thirty minutes away from that gas station" said manager as he started the car and make a u-turn.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" said Minho

"No, its not your fault hyung. He woke me up too but I was too sleepy to stay awake" said Chan

"No its my fault, I didn't check if anyone was missing. Its just that you were all sleeping so I thought no one would leave the car" said Manager

"Lets just hope he stayed at the gas station" said Woojin

There was no point in self-blaming, what mattered was to find Jeongin as soon as possible. No one knew what could happen in the meantime.

The atmosphere was very tense as they were worried sick.

"Where are you Jeongin ah?" whispered Jisung as he looked as the streets.

"He must be very scared, its very dark... He must be alone too" said Changbin, thinking about his little brother

"He must be fine, right?" asked Hyunjin

"Of course and we will find him soon" said Felix but even he was not sure at all.

Sleep was already far forgotten by them. At the moment, in their mind was only to find Jeongin and make sure he was fine. The whole ride was surely very discomposing.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hy...hyung... Please come back...." whispered Jeongin, his shivering was getting more clear.

He didn't how long or how far he had walked but he had no plan to stop no matter how tired he was.

"Aaakhhhh....." whimpered Jeongin as his body hit the hard road for the second time.

He was too busy with his mind that he didn't notice the rock which was covered by fallen leaves.

"Aakkhhh..." winced Jeongin as he cleaned his wound from leaves.

Then from afar, he heard some really familiar voices, sound of a running car's engine.

"HYUNGGG!!!!!" screamed Jeongin with all his might, he really hoped it was his members.

He heard the car coming closer and closer as he forced himself to stand.

Jeongin saw the car's front lights and it was definitely coming his way.

The lights was blinding him and he had to closed his eyes but then the lights went off at the same time as the car's engine stopped running.

Jeongin opened his eyes slowly and he saw the car's door was opened and the people he wanted to see the most walked out hurrily.

"Jeongin ah!" he heard Chan's voice calling his name.

"Hh...hyungg...." cried Jeongin

"Jeongin ah, are you okay? I'm so sorry baby" asked Minho

"Hyyung...... You come back...." said Jeongin

"I'm sorry baby, we didn't mean to leave you" said Woojin.

"I thought..... I thought you wouldn't come back...

You left me.." cried Jeongin

"No baby, I'm sorry we left you and we didn't realize that" said Chan as he put his jacket around the younger boy's body.

"I'm so scared... I tried to run after you but I saw nothing then I fell and it hurt..... then I went back and the store was closed" cried Jeongin that made the members noticed Jeongin wounds all over his knees and elbows and also the dirt in his clothes.

"Then I fell again back there" said Jeongin as he pointed the rock

"And... I..... I'm so glad to see you hyungs" cried Jeongin as Hyunjin stroke Jeongin's hair.

"We too baby" said Hyunjin

"Lets get you in the car so we can get home faster" said Minho

"And warm too, lets get you warmed up, your hands felt really cold and you look really pale" added Jisung 

"Can't walk..... anymore..." said Jeongin but more like whisper as the darkness started to engulf him.

"Jeongin ah!" called all of them in panic.

Jeongin's body would definitely hit the ground if Changbin didn't catch him in time.

Changbin quickly lifted the boy up and brought him into the car.

"Wake up baby..." said Changbin as the car started to move.

They did find Jeongin but the panic surely wasn't over yet.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

When Jeongin woke up, he felt no more cold or any discomfort either though he still felt a little bit hurt from his now-plastered wounds.

But actually, that wasn't the reason why he woke up in the first place. It was the nightmare.

He looked around and saw all of the members around him, sleeping but still wore a worry expression on their faces and it looked like they were sleeping on his room.

Some were sleeping on air mattress, some on Jisung's bed that was pulled close, and lastly some on his bed with him.

Chan was on his left and Minho was on his right. It looked just like parents who were sleeping with their son.

He tried to move a little but it seemed like any move he made woke Chan and Minho up.

"Jeongin ah, are you awake? How do you feel?" asked Minho

"Are your wounds still hurt?" asked Chan

Their voices surely woke the rest up.

"Little bit sore hyung" said Jeongin

"Are you hungry? Wanna eat something?" asked Felix

"No hyung, I just wanna go back to sleep" said Jeongin

"Okay then, lets lie down again" said Minho but Jeongin just stayed still.

"What's wrong baby?" asked Seungmin, still Jeongin didn't answer but they noticed that he still sounded gloomy from earlier.

"We're sorry Jeongin ah, it must've been scary, mustn't it?" asked Woojin, he understood if the latter was angry.

"Yes hyung it was really scary, I thought you wouldn't come back.... that you would left me" said Jeongin, his eyes started to tear up.

This surely alarmed the others. They should've expected this.

"I... I'm sorry hyung...... I didn't mean to be so sentimental its just that......... I... I.... I have a nightmare" said Jeongin, wiping his tears off.

"Sshhh..... Its okay baby, we're so sorry, I'm sorry. I should have waited you" said Minho

"No hyung, its not your fault, I should have notified more than one person." said Jeongin, now he felt guilty.

"But still, what we do was unforgivable" said Changbin

"Why don't we stop all the blaming and just focus on your recovery?" suggested Chan

Jeongin slowly lied down and snuggled closer to him, to get more warmth and Chan gladly hugged the boy back.

"I'm..... I'm still scared..... It was very dark..... I felt really hopeless" said Jeongin and Chan could only held him tighter.

"Just focus on my voices baby" said Woojin as he sang a comforting lullaby.

Jeongin was glad he had them as his hyungs.

"Love you hyungs" said Jeongin before the sleep took over him.

"Love you too Jeongin ah" said the others back.

.

.

.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> So how's the story? 
> 
> Like it or not?


End file.
